Pynch Week 2016
by CourtCourtTheShort
Summary: Prompts from Pynch Week 2016 on Tumblr. Name of prompt in the chapter title. Individual prompts range from fluff, to humor, to angst, to smut. Enjoy!
1. Alternative Meetings

A quiet purr of a closing engine hummed in Adam's ear. He rolled himself out from underneath the pickup truck he'd been tinkering with. He sat up to find a fine black BMW pull up to the front of the mechanic's shop. The BMW's shining grill was just as pristine and dark as the face of the driver inside.

Ronan waited for moment in the confines of his leather seat, eyes lingering on Adam; his skin doused with sweat and grease. His eyes flickered with every movement Adam made to stand. Ronan's gaze fell to his chapped, calloused hands, unable to pull away as he wiped the grease from his fingers.

Ronan opened his door, jumped out, and slammed it shut with needless force. Adam flinched at the sound. Ronan made his way through the open garage door.

Adam shoved away the shiver down his spine. "How can I help ya?" He asked, cursing the Henrietta accent he let slip in his voice. He winced as he wiped away the sweat on the tender skin under his eye.

"Need an oil change." Ronan answered, his head turned as he looked around the shop. He pulled at the sleeves of his leather jacket, adjusting its comfort. "And new tires, rotors, and brakes."

Adam raised his brows. "That's...gonna be kind of pricey." He tilted his head in innocent inquiry, already sure of the answer but need to be certain. "You sure you want it done all at once?"

Ronan rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist at him in dismissal.

Adam pursed his lips in embarrassment. He should have known by his BMW, fine leather jacket, and expensive jeans that he would have no qualms about money at all. Let alone worry about dropping a large sum.

 _Someday_. Adam thought. Someday he would would have that same stability. That same luxury.

He also should have known money would be no issue for him since, well, he saw him at school. And Adam knew there was no way he was a scholarship student like him.

"You go to Aglionby?" Adam asked, curious if he'd recognize him.

"Don't be stupid." Ronan snipped, peering into the window of another vehicle in the shop. As if it's contents were more interested than Adam's conversation. "You're in some of my classes."

"Sorry." Adam replied with a quiet voice. His eyes fell to the ground as he searched for his clipboard. It wasn't that Adam had never seen him. It was just that they've never _met_. Adam knew of Ronan and his partner-in-crime Richard Gansey. But neither had said a complete word to him. Adam had doubted they even knew he existed.

A steep sadness pulled on Adam's lip as he went to hand off the clipboard to Ronan, asking for him to sign the release paperwork. Ronan scribbled with a furious quickness then went to hand it back to Adam. Adam grabbed it but Ronan pulled it back towards himself, jerking Adam's attention.

Ronan's eyes fell onto Adam's bruised bicep. The rolled up sleeve of his t-shirt revealed a grotesque bruise of purples and browns. It seemed far too shaped like a handprint.

Ronan would be lying if he said he'd never noticed Adam before. He had, in fact, since his very first day at Aglionby. And his eyes never strayed since. The shape of his chapped hands as he raised it to ask a question. His rumpled hair and frayed uniform. His calm and quiet demeanor, much unlike Ronan's own. If staring wasn't socially taboo, Ronan could have studied him for hours on end each day. Though instead, he settled for stolen glances.

Though his silent study let Ronan stumble upon details that made him twinge with anger. The way Adam's head bobbed to say awake in class. The whites of his eyes bloodshot and paired with dark crescents under his lids. Unexpected absences, paired with a limp, or wince whenever he moved from his seat the next day. The way Adam would shrink himself and hide his arms under his wool sleeves while the rest of his classmates wore sweater-vests in the humid spring.

Not even a popped collar could hide the grim hand-shaped contusions on his throat from Ronan's hawkish gaze.

He wasn't an idiot. It'd didn't require much piece the clues together.

Ronan flicked his eyes up at Adam. "That's a nasty bruise you got there."

Adam gave a quiet gasp, letting go of the clipboard. He rolled down his sleeves as he tried to blow off his comment. "Stuff happens in the shop."

How could he have been so careless? How could he have let him _see_?

Ronan was not pleased with his response. He twisted his lip in irritation. He pointed the corner of the clipboard close to Adam's nose. "That how you got a black eye too?"

Adam shot him a firm scowl, but Ronan's never faltered. A quiet fell between them and Adam realized Ronan knew more than he should have. Adam's piercing eyes screamed for Ronan's silence. To just _let it go_.

Ronan shoved the clipboard into Adam's chest. "Someone should teach you how to fight.."

Adam turn away from him, pretending to busy himself with organizing his tools. He tried to let Ronan's comment slide off him, but they dragged their claws down along the way.

"So, how long for everything?" Ronan asked with a huff.

Adam turned back around towards him with a wrench in hand. But his eyes never departed much from the ground. "It's slow today. I can probably do it all before I go home at 6."

Home. The word tasted acidic in Adam's mouth. And Ronan wondered what type of hellhole Adam considered 'home' to be.

Ronan let out a quiet sigh, "Cool." He turned to his left, eyes examining the shop. "Gansey and I are headed to Nino's at 8." He stated matter-of-factly. "You should come."

Adam's eyes looked up to him in curiosity. A slight gape in his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been invited anywhere. Let alone receive an invite from someone like _Ronan Lynch_.

At Adam's silence Ronan closed his eyes and huffed with annoyance. He raised his hand in exasperation. "He's been so _fucking_ chatty lately. I swear to _God_ my ears are going to fall off if I don't find someone else to pawn Gansey off on."

After a moment, Adam swore he saw a faint grin pull upon the corners of Ronan's lips. As if to challenging Adam to decipher his coding.

Adam smiled, unable to remember the last time anyone _wanted_ to be around him.

"Yeah." He answered, a small flutter flashed in his stomach. "Sounds good."


	2. Prom Night

A sweeping darkness overtook Henrietta as Ronan powered his BMW down the road. Adam sat in the passenger seat, mouth running a mile a minute, keeping Ronan up to date on everything going on at college. Ronan soaked in every word with a smile as he drove them to Nino's for dinner.

As they stopped at a light, a group of high school students stood in the in the front yard of someone's home. Sparkling sequined dresses and newly rented tuxedos rested on their limbs. Ever-excited parents herded them together for scenic sunset pictures.

Adam had to remember what time of year it was.

"They look so stupid." Ronan scoffed, eyes veering back towards the road. "I would have _never_ gone to prom. I can't imagine just _gallivanting_ around like that."

Adam looked at him with a twisted lip of doubt. "What are you talking about? You're one of the most extra, posturing, people I know."

Ronan feigned a gasp, palm on his chest. "I'm insulted Parrish."

Adam laughed, shaking his head. In just a few minutes, slight shiver went up Ronan's spine at just how quiet the car became as Nino's crept upon them.

"I don't know. I would have gone." Adam voiced his thoughts, hand resting on his chin as he looked out the window. "I think it would have been fun to go." A small sadness curled on his lip. "If, you know, I had a date. Or the money for it."

Ronan flashed Adam a sullen look before he gave his attention back to driving. A tightness rose in his chest at the assumption of Adam's thoughts. He knew his mind would wander to his time back at that vile trailer. To his days of working himself to the bone in order to survive.

To a time before he knew he was loved.

"You would have hated it." Ronan chirped, trying to make him feel better.

"What?" Adam asked, turning his attention back to Ronan. "What makes you say that?"

Ronan counted on his fingers as he pulled into Nino's back parking lot. "Um, first, you hate loud music. You hate crowds. You didn't drink back then." He pulled into the furthest spot, his black BMW nearly hidden in the growing darkness. He smirked as he parked. "Plus, you would have probably popped your cherry and it wouldn't have been with me, so it wouldn't have been any good."

Adam's brows knitted with perplexion. "Wait, what? Drinking? Sex?"

Ronan turned off the car, his head turning towards Adam. "Oh my god Parrish, really?" His voice aghast at Adam's ignorance. "That's the only reason kids go to that thing, to get wasted and bone their date in the back of their parent's minivan."

Adam laughed. "Oh-Oh man, now I'm upset no one asked me." Gave a small shake of his as he smiled. "I could have drank for the first time and finally experience sex in a car."

Ronan's brows knitted with confusion. "Wait, you haven't? I feel like, that's supposed to be a universal teenaged experience."

Adam flashed him an obvious look. "Well, I've only ever had sex with you soooo…"

When Adam trailed off, Ronan hurriedly dug into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a small foil square. "Adam Parrish." He began, placing the foil between his thumb and pointer finger and he held it out towards Adam. His teasing face dripped with feigned romance. "Will you accept this crumpled condom as an invite to have terrible, awkward, raunchy, cramped car sex with me?"

Adam gave him a blank, unamused look.

Ronan clicked his tongue at him in mocking annoyance. "Well, I'd pin it on you like a boutineer. But that would defeat the purpose of it wouldn't it?"

Adam couldn't stop the smile as it flashed across his face. He shook his head. The flutter in his stomach forgiving Ronan's crassness.

He allowed a small moment pass for thought.

"Alright let's make it fast." Adam agreed with a smile, climbing into the backseat.

Ronan clenched his fist and pulled in towards himself as he grinned wickedly. " _Score_."


	3. Lonely Nights

The steady rumbling of his roommate's snoring whispered through his dorm room. Adam tossed and turned in his bed, grabbing his phone, cursing the time that flashed upon it.

In the quiet darkness of that tiny, square room, Adam couldn't help but feel alone. Despite his roommate's obvious presence.

Adam tried to count in his head how many nights he'd been away. How many nights he'd went to bed with nothing but a cold emptiness to greet him under the covers. Ronan's phone calls and text messages kept this heartache at bay as much as it poured salt on the wound. A bandaid on an ever-open sore.

Just 18 more hours. Just 18 more hours and his final exam would be finished. Then he could finally race his way to The Barns for all of winter break.

His phone vibrated in his hand. A jolt of heat flashed down his stomach seeing a text with Ronan's name on the screen. It was far too late for him to be up.

It was well known Ronan's downright _disdain_ for phones. Phone calls and messages would go unanswered for days, let alone if they were answered at all.

But as Adam set off for a new part of his life in Washington D.C. Ronan had to sacrifice his pride and bury his animosity for phones. It seemed, for the first time in Ronan's life, there was someone far away who was worth crushing his old habits for. Someone who he'd never ask to stay.

Only to come back.

Adam opened the message to find a picture. A tiny, blonde Opal lay fast asleep on a pile of hay. An array of large paint tubes lay in front of her. Adam recognized them as something Ronan's father had once dreamt up. Paints that continuously shifted hues as the user brushed away.

Well, brushed, or finger painted. As Opal left in her wake multicolored hand and footprints all around the wall and surrounding farm equipment. In her sleep a small smile rested on her face as she lay covered head to hoof in paint splatter.

 _'Someone found the dream paints in the barn today.'_ Ronan's text below the photo read.

Adam couldn't keep the grin off his face if he tried.

 _'Looks like vandalism tuckered her out haha.'_ He texted back.

But it left him empty. He couldn't put in words how much seeing one of them made his heart swell.

 _'I miss you guys so much.'_ He shot quickly.

Even that was hollow. A bubbling ache rose in his stomach.

 _'I miss you.'_

Not even a second went by before Adam shot him another text.

 _'I miss you more than anything.'_

Nothing felt right.

 _'Fuck I can't wait to see you tomorrow.'_

A sick feeling in his stomach bubbled furiously as he waiting for Ronan's response. It took only a moment.

 _'This doesn't feel completely like home without you.'_

A shaking breath rumbled out of Adam's chest. He squeezed his eyes shut at the rising tingle in his nose.

The Barn's was Ronan's home. A place that held his heart in a way that Adam couldn't. A place of magic, of love, and light. A place that Adam, for the longest time, never thought he would ever find anything like.

Never did he think someone would ever consider _him_ to be 'home'.

 _'Just give me 18 more hours.'_ Adam texted back. _'I'll leave as soon as I step out of my exam.'_

Ronan's words flashed on his screen seconds later.

 _'Come home to me.'_

Adam smiled, wiping away a tear escaped down his cheek as he typed his response.

 _'Always.'_


	4. Passion Caught

A shrilling ensemble of string instruments rang around the lavish ballroom of Gansey Manor. Ronan growled at the classical nonsense at he snatch two more glasses of champange from the hurried waiter. He cursed himself under his breath for allowing himself to be dragged into such a grotesque display of gaudy, lavish ass-kissing.

Gansey invited all of them to his mother's Christmas campaign party. Prospective donors and partners spilled through the hall of the mansion as the Gansey family gushed and reminisced for hours on end for the hope of their support.

It was an invitation that Ronan would have promptly said 'fuck off' too, if it weren't for Adam. Adam gobbled up Gansey's invitation without a second thought. It came with perfect timing with him being in Henrietta and for winter break from college. Adam grabbed at the chance to network with some powerful and important people. And to also make up for his deplorable/possessed actions from the last Gansey party. Hopefully this one would end in an internship as opposed to a blackout and a Hondayota.

So Ronan swallowed his disdain. He'd be damned if he'd let some ritzy bureaucrats steal away any of the rare time he had with Adam. Even if it was only two days.

Ronan swung back one of the champagne glasses. The bubbling alcohol lulling his senses and firing up his irritation. But, even with a cloudy head, he knew he had to reel it in for Adam.

Adam. Ronan's eyes scanned the room for him, finally falling on a spot by the bar.

Adam was engaged in a conversation with a wiry old man who talked too much with his hands. Ronan's gaze fell down Adam from top to bottom. A fine black suit (one that Ronan had dreamt) sat snug against his limbs. A black silk tie hung under his jacket, as crisped and styled as his hair. A powerful wave of confidence rolled off of him.

A roaring hunger overcame Ronan as he bit his lip. He watched Adam take a business card from the man, a toothy smile flashing from behind his lips. The old man walked away.

Ronan slid towards him, never noticing the splashing champagne on his hand. He leaned against the bar with a cool cock of his hip.

"Hey," He chimed. Adam looked up from his wallet as he placed the business card inside. An ornery grin pulled on Ronan's lips. "You come here often?"

Adam gave him a small smile as he took notice of the slight blush in Ronan's cheeks. A glaze in his eyes paired well with his sloppy grin. "How many of those have you had?" Adam asked, pointing at the glass in his hand.

Ronan scoffed. He threw back the rest of the champagne and placed the glass on the bar. "Not enough to make any of these squares interesting." He answered as he motioned towards the room.

Ronan's eyes fell to Adam. A wickedness flashed upon his face as he looked up and down Adam once more.

"What?" Adam asked perplexed. Looking down at his outfit to see if something was stained or torn.

"You look so _fucking_ hot." Ronan blurted, unabashed.

Adam responded with a nervous chuckle. "What?" He asked, cheeks turning red.

Ronan pulled away from the bar, closing the space between him and Adam to only a few inches. Adam gasped at his sudden closeness. Ronan's body heat almost sucking the wind out of him.

He hovered his lips above Adam's as he snaked a hand under Adam's suit jacket. "God you're gorgeous."

Adam could smell the sticky sweet champagne on Ronan's lips. His nerves tried to pull himself away but his desire pulled him back. "Ro we're in public-"

Ronan snatched Adam's tie, slithering a hand around his waist. He pulled him in close, his mouth on Adam's ear as he whispered. "If these people weren't here, I'd tie you up with this and fuck you right over this bar."

" _Ronan_." Adam shuddered at his words, crumbling beneath him as he become putty in Ronan's hands. A heat rising at the base of his spine as he suddenly found his dress pants far too tight.

Ronan gave a small moan at the sound of Adam's hungry voice. He whispered to Adam again as he held pulled him in tighter, his teeth nearly nibbling on his ear. "I wanna hear how loud you can scream my name."

Adam's knees nearly gave out from underneath him. He snapped his face towards him, taking everything in his power to not shove him down to the carpet with him on that very spot. A famished snarl twitched on his lips.

"Bathroom. Now." Adam demanded with a coarse whisper.

Adam snatched up Ronan's dress shirt as he pulled him down the hallway. To which Ronan grabbed at his jacket. Grappling with his conflicting desires to both pull him in close and shove him to move faster.

Adam finally found the private bathroom. The door, just out of eyeshot for any guest at the party. He shoved it open, Ronan trailing in fast behind him.

Adam's lips crashed upon Ronan's. He shoved Ronan against the door, snapping it shut. Ronan's hands fumbled for the lock behind them. Fingers a haphazard mess on the knob as they yearned for an improved destination.

Ronan tore off Adam's suit jacket, breaking their kiss for a only a moment. Adam's yearnful lips smashed upon his once more. Ronan snaked his hand to the waistline of Adam''s dress pants, fingers clawing to undo his button and zipper.

A strained gasp fell from Adam's throat as Ronan's unforgiving grasp circled around his cock. Ronan moaned into Adam's mouth at the feel of Adam's stiffness in his hands. Ronan curled the his other hand in Adam's hair, his other hand working the trembling shaft in his hand.

" _Ronan_."

Adam's shuddering mewl danced against Ronan's lips. A low moan developed in his throat as Ronan's hands curled tighter in his hair.

Adam gasped as Ronan yanked his face away from his. He turned him around, hands crawling around Adam's waist as he pushed him from behind, urging him towards the sink.

Adam's thighs hit the counter. He whined in anticipation as Ronan placed a hand on the back of his neck, shoving him forward. Adam placed a hand on the mirror and the other on the side of the sink to brace himself.

Ronan pulled down the back of Adam's pants and boxers to just down below his cheeks.

Adam struggled for breath as Ronan placed a foot between his own. He pushed Adam's left foot away, spreading his legs apart.

Ronan leaned in over him. A shiver coursed through his skin as he felt Ronan's hand working his own zipper.

"You're so _fucking_ beautiful." Ronan mumbled against Adam's back. His bite made Adam arch as he wailed. He pulled out his hard, hot cock and pressed firm against Adam's exposed skin.

" _Ronan_."

That was all Ronan needed as moaned against his back. The sound of name in Adam's famished mouth sent a trembling through his limbs.

Adam whined as he pulled away. Ronan cupped his hand and brought it to his mouth. He spit against his fingertips and brought it down between them.

Adam gasped at the warm, slimy feeling on his sensitive skin. Ronan's eyes snapped up to the mirror. Mouth agape and eyes ravenous at the sight of Adam's flushed reflection.

With a lewd, sinful growl Ronan pressed himself inside.

A fierce cry fell from Adam's throat. It rang against the tile, fueling the fire of Ronan's primal desire. He tighten the hand in Adam's hair and dug the other one onto Adam's hip.

Ronan thrust into Adam with unrelenting speed. His savage rampage causing a delirious mewl to fall from Adam's throat.

" _Nuh-Ronan_. _Fuck_."

Adam found himself too engulfed with burning bliss to say anything else. His body too hot, too sore, too _hungry_.

A heat flashed in Ronan's cheeks at the sound him his name. The pressure at the base of his spine building, building, building as pounded with a gluttonous force. He felt the pressure rise. Tipping and toting the line of release.

"What the _hell_!?"

A new voice echoed around the room.

" _Jesus Christ!_ " Ronan yelped as his heart skipped a beat.

Adam jumped up, backing up into him. The voice startling him as well.

There in the doorway, stood an exasperated, horrified, and riled Dick Gansey.

" _Really_? _Really_ you two?! Here? _Now_?" He talked with furious hands. "At my mother's _campaign party?!_ What the hell would I say if someone saw you two-"

In the midst of Gansey's appalled rambling, an irritated, bewildered look had twisted upon Ronan's face. " _Gansey_." He interrupted him, in awe. How Gansey could go on a lecturing rant while he stood, still partially inside his boyfriend, Ronan would never know. " _Get out!_ " He screeched, guesting towards the door, as if Gansey had lost all notion of common sense.

Gansey grumbled something and spun around, slamming the door behind him.

After a few seconds of quiet, a soft trail of chuckles escaped from Adam. He brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to stifle himself.

Ronan closed his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. "That killed it, didn't it?"

"Yup." Adam chirped with a grin.

Ronan sighed again, pulling himself out and away. He placed himself back in his pants, redoing his fly. Adam pulled his pants back up as well.

Ronan shook his head with equal parts humor and irritation. "I should have know that one day Dick would eventually lead to blue balls."

A wild roar of laughter burst out of Adam. Teeth flashed wildly as an exuberant smile pulled on his lips. Ronan's soft eyes fell on Adam's sunny face. And in an instant, Ronan's irritation faded into adoration. For that was a smile he would burn the world for.


	5. Memory Lane

Adam felt a tiny tug on his sleeve as he worked on repairing the kitchen sink. He looked out from under the cabinet to find the source of the interruption.

Opal leaned into his space, still tugging.

"Sad." Her small words filled the kitchen, a blank expression resting on her face.

Adam looked at her with a tilt of his head, confused.

A slight crease of her brows revealed the her twinge of irritation. " _Sad,_ " she emphasised.

"Why...are you sad?" Adam asked perplexed.

Opal grunted, stamping her hoof. He pointed down the hallway. " _Sad_."

She huffed as Adam found no response for her vague words. She grunted again, pulling on his sleeve. She tugged until he pulled himself up off the floor, leading him down the hallway.

She halted abruptly at the entrance of Aurora's old room.

" _Fix_." She whispered, pointing. Adam's eyes fell onto Aurora's bed. Ronan sat with his back to the door. His shoulders hunched, a slight trembled slithering across them.

Opal let go of Adam's sleeve, getting his attention once more. A sad concern sat in her eyes as the corner of her lips fell. " _Fix_." She whispered again.

Adam's gaze flashed back up to Ronan. His mind twirled in wonder at Opal's clues. He stepped into the room with a quiet cautiousness..

"Ronan?" His voice was soft. Adam stepped around the bed. Ronan sat with his forehead resting in his hand, an elbow on his knee. A photo album sat in his lap.

"Ro?" Adam's delicate words graced the air once more. He took a seat on the bed next to him. Ronan turned his head away, but not before Adam caught a glance of his tear-stained cheeks. He struggled to keep his shuddered breathing at bay.

Adam leaned to get a better look at the photo album in Ronan's lap. He reached over his arm to pull it in a little closer.

Photographs of his family filled every inch of the pages. Memories of his mother and brothers together from years ago. Ronan's small, innocent, ornery smile could be found in every snapshot with Aurora. The album left Adam with a slight perplexity. It was not like Ronan to wallow in the past let alone invite a wave of nostalgia.

Adam's eyes flashed up to Ronan's turned away face. Concerned coursed through him as he waiting for Ronan to break the silence. But that wish never came. The only answer Ronan gave was a silent tear falling off his chin.

Adam slipped his hand up Ronan's arm and placed his hand in his. Ronan responded with a tight squeeze and didn't let go.

"Ronan, talk to me?" Adam asked with a soft lean on his shoulder.

It was a long minute before Ronan could find his voice.

"Today's her birthday." He rumbled out. He struggled to choke back the sob in his throat.

Adam's eyes widened with grief and understanding.

This would Aurora's first birthday since her murder.

Ronan gave a deep inhale and exhale, turning his face towards the photo album. His thumb trailed over one of the photos. The Lynchs sat all around the table. A cake placed in front of his mother. The snapshot catching the tail end of her laugh.

"She always bought _us_ gifts on her birthday." Ronan's voice cracked, having to take time in between his words. "Everytime...she would say it was-it was because she wanted to thank us for giving her another...'wonderful year of life'." He looked up at Adam with a stinging sadness.

The look of desperation and disappointment in Ronan's eyes shattered Adam's heart.

Another wave of tears fell down Ronan' cheeks. "I couldn't give her another one."

Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan in an instant. He pulled him close, a desperate attempt of comfort came with each kiss upon Ronan's head.

Ronan's unbridled sob rattled against Adam's chest. His body shaking as the album fell to the floor. He snatched Adam's shirt with a savage need to bring him in close. Ronan had a feeling he would fall apart at some point that day.

At least he had Adam to hold the pieces together.

He had Adam to _put_ him back together.

Year.

After year.

After year.


End file.
